


Шаг навстречу

by life88owl, varenchik



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life88owl/pseuds/life88owl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/varenchik/pseuds/varenchik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как могли бы начаться отношения Леонарда и Паши? Кто-то делает шаг вперед, а другой в ответ замирает в нерешительности, или отступает. Такое может продолжаться до бесконечности. Если только некто не решиться на шаг навстречу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шаг навстречу

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по ролям, каждый автор писал от имени одного из персонажей  
> varenchik Маккой  
> life88 Чехов

**_Я стоял посередь транспортаторной, балансируя на одной ноге, и старательно вытряхивал из ботинок остатки песка, так и неодетая майка висела под мышкой.  
\- Какого чёрта, Джим? Ты изучаешь какие-то изощрённые способы пыток? Если ты хотел вытащить нас из этого рая спустя всего лишь два часа, то не надо было вообще организовывать этот микро-отпуск!  
Капитан, увидавший сколь необычную картину представляет на данный момент его команда, хохотал, согнувшись едва ли не пополам, и, конечно, не слышал даже половины моих слов._  
**  
***

\- Сэр! - увидев, наконец, спину капитана, скорее выдохнул я, чем сказал, от бега дыхание совсем сбилось. - Хорошо, что я вас нашёл. Ваш коммуникатор не отзывался.  
\- Точно. Я уронил его в воду, - ответил капитан.  
\- Зачем ты пошёл с ним в море? - недоумённо спросил доктор Маккой. И как это я его не заметил сразу? От его голоса тут же ухнуло вниз что-то внутри, как и всегда, когда он был поблизости. Мельком скользнув по нему взглядом, зацепив нелепый вид, я отвёл глаза в сторону, вспомнив, зачем пришёл.  
\- Энтерпрайз готова к взлёту, сэр.  
\- Супер. Я уже бегу. А вы бы оделись что ли, - осмотрел нас с доктором капитан. - О, Чехов, ты какой-то слишком красный. Обгореть успел? Мы же даже на солнце толком не были.   
Только сейчас я понял, что прибежал в одних шортах, пришлось подавить острое желание прикрыться.  
\- У Чехова очень светлая кожа, так что вполне возможно. Ты, Джим, иди на мостик. Чем быстрее мы доберёмся до этой дыры, тем скорее вернёмся. А Чехов пойдёт со мной в медотсек.  
Ну вот, опять это ощущение. Немного усиленное оттого, что доктор меня разглядывал. И что мне с ним делать? На доктора смотреть я так и не отважился. А плечи и спина саднили. Видимо и, правда, хватанул ожог. Надо было мазаться.   
\- Да, сэр, - капитан отдал честь доктору и, захохотав, быстрым шагом направился на рабочее место. И откуда в нём столько позитива?  
\- Пойдём, - доктор зашагал в противоположную сторону, я послушно поплёлся за ними всё же попытался прикрыться руками, но тут же пожалел об этом, оказалось, кожа на руках тоже обгорела.

***

**_Я думал, что уж в таком возрасте перестану смущаться как подросток, но вид голого по пояс Чехова выбил меня из колеи. Конечно, я не первый раз видел его раздетым, медосмотры никто не отменял, сейчас же сама ситуация добавила остроты. Да и самому Павлу было не по себе - он пытался прикрыться, хотя эффект от этих его попыток был явно противоположный. Его смущение наталкивало на вовсе не невинные мысли.  
К счастью, профессия врача брала своё. Плечи и спина парня обгорели, бледная кожа покраснела. Было видно, что ему больно. Осознание того, что парнишке нужно оказать помощь отвлекало от волнующей близости стройного и столь соблазнительного тела навигатора.  
\- Чуть-чуть быстрее!- подогнал я Чехова. - Или тебе нравится щеголять по Энтерпрайз полуголым?   
\- Очень занятно слышать такой комментарий от человека, одетого лишь в кеды и пляжные шорты, или вам самому нравится "щеголять полуголым"? - парировал Павел и, обогнав меня, зашёл в лазарет. Наткнувшись прямо на входе на сестру Чепел, он чуть не упал, резко дёрнувшись назад.   
\- Ох, осторожнее, энсин, - воскликнула медсестра, а я на секунду забыл, как дышать: шагнув назад, Павел упёрся в меня спиной. Контакт голой разгорячённой кожи сводил с ума, словно электрический разряд прошёл через всё тело, у меня едва хватило сил не прижать его к себе.   
\- Доктор, я нужна в научном отделе, - не заметившая ничего Кристина прошла мимо нас.  
Смущение было едва ли не осязаемым.   
\- Проходи, садись, я сейчас подойду, - переборов себя, я легонько подтолкнул парня к кушетке, стараясь при этом не потревожить его плечи. Чехов склонил голову, пряча лицо, но и так было ясно - он покраснел.  
Чёрт, Леонард Маккой, когда ты перестанешь тешить себя напрасными надеждами, да парню только исполнилось восемнадцать. В таком возрасте любой физический контакт имеет намёк на сексуальность, хватит воспринимать её на свой счёт. А это было действительно сложно, особенно после вечных подколок Джима. Вот только вчера он попросил меня покинуть мостик под предлогом, что из-за меня "навигатор нервничает и отвлекается". Хотя я-то знаю, что на самом деле капитан просто перевёл тему после моего напоминания соблюдать диету. Но вот внутри всё равно как-то встрепенулось от осознания, что я подобным образом влияю на русского.   
Так и неодетую майку я бросил на стул рядом и скрылся в своём кабинете. Ничего кроме белой докторской рубашки, подходящей чтобы переодеться, я не нашёл. Ладно, и так сгодится. Я окинул себя взглядом в отражении на стекле между кабинетом и общей частью медотсека и замер. Чехов держал в руках мою майку, затем поднёс её к лицу и повесил обратно на стул. Неужели и это нужно списать на юношеские гормоны?_ **

***

Никогда не считал себя фетишистом, но майка доктора так призывно на меня смотрела, что я не мог её не потрогать, а после и попытаться вдохнуть запах. Оказалось, она пахнет только порошком, видимо доктор Маккой её не успел толком поносить, но всё равно приятно. Люблю запах чистоты. В медотсеке было прохладно, но это и хорошо для моей обгоревшей кожи.  
По логике вещей доктор будет применять репликатор или мазь, наверное, последнее. Но сам-то я не дотянусь до спины. Как-то я раньше об этом не подумал. Что-то я плохо соображаю в последнее время. Нельзя так, мы всё же не на детской площадке и не играемся в песочнице. Нужно собраться уже, задвинуть на задний план моё треклятое волнение. Угораздило же влюбиться в сослуживца, даже факт того, что он мужчина, ещё и старше пугал меня меньше, чем это. Нам ещё работать бок о бок. Но…  
Мои мысли вернулись к тому, что доктор будет смазывать мою пострадавшую кожу, своими руками. Интересно, наденет ли перчатки? Конечно, да, это же негигиенично. Но всё же, он будет ко мне прикасаться, как я смогу это выдержать - не знаю. Мало того, что недавно он в меня врезался, безусловно, это прикосновение отозвалось болью, а ещё разрядом эмоций и разыгравшейся фантазией, как бы было прекрасно, прижмись он ко мне дольше секунды, а затем обнял бы, проведя руками по животу…  
Ну, вот, опять мысли в сторону кровати, что со мной не так? Не хочу пенять на возраст, меня и так им постоянно попрекают.   
Скорей бы уже закончить процедуры и вернуться на мостик.

***

 ** _Забыть и делать вид, что ничего не было - идеальный способ не расшатывать нервы. Так что я, изрядно поднаторевший в этом способе, вышел в палату без единой лишней эмоции на лице.  
\- Репликатор или гель? - давал я выбор пострадавшему. - Кожный репликатор поможет сразу, ни боли, ни ожогов, но и загар сойдёт. Гель подействует только минут через десять, боль снимет, хотя небольшой дискомфорт останется, но загар останется тоже. А, и процедуру нужно будет повторить еще раз вечером. На чём остановишься?  
Меня самого в данный момент занимала эта дилемма. Гель - значит, я прикоснусь к нему, такому желанному, значит повтор процедуры вечером. Так хотелось, имея реальный предлог, ощутить тепло его тела, нежность кожи, осознавая, что не надо в тот же миг отдёргивать руку как при случайном прикосновении,не надо придумывать оправданий. От такой перспективы у меня аж покалывало ладони, и я уже успел проклясть себя за предложенный второй вариант.   
\- Ре… - я уже было отвесил себе мысленно оплеуху, но энсин остановился на полуслове. - Думаю, я выберу гель. Не хочется терять такую возможность, - продолжил парень и быстро облизнул губы.  
О, Господи, да он издевается надо мной! То, каким взглядом Чехов одарил меня при всем этом, надо было объявить противозаконным.  
\- Возможность? - тупо переспросил я.  
\- Ну, да, возможность похвастаться загаром, - провокация за провокацией.Иисусе, этот бедный сельский врач держится из последних сил!  
\- Гель, так гель. Повернись ко мне спиной.   
Я старался не показывать своей явной заинтересованности. Давалось это трудно, но я немного отпустил себя. "Ничего, у нас есть оправдание", - вопило подсознание. Гель был вязкий, с ментоловым ароматом и приятно холодил кожу. По инструкции, конечно, предполагалось надеть перчатки, но и это допущение я себе разрешил.   
Павел вздрогнул, когда я коснулся его плеч.  
\- Больно? - встревожился я.  
В ответ он лишь покачал головой, и я продолжил, стараясь, чтобы мои движения были как можно легче. Медленно прошёлся вдоль по линии плеч, мягко, едва касаясь, двинулся вниз по позвоночнику. Нежная кожа, жаркая, от нагревшего её солнца. Или это было вовсе не из-за солнца, а просто моя нервная система подкидывала мне свой очередной трюк? Стройное, гибкое тело под моими руками, такое близкое… Гель вовсе не обязательно было размазывать, можно было нанести и оставить впитываться, но как тут устоять? Кажется, я сегодня был к себе слишком добр.  
Происходящее всё меньше и меньше напоминало медицинскую процедуру. На очередное моё движение Павел ответил едва слышным стоном. Я тут же отдёрнул руки. Что тут сказать - замечтался.  
\- Дальше сам, энсин. Грудь и живот, думаю, намажешь сам, - я вручил тюбик Чехову и отошёл.   
Парень медлил.  
\- Эмм… Доктор Маккой, плечи щиплет, больно поднимать руки.  
Я невольно сглотнул.  
_**  
***

\- Больно? - довольно взволновано спросил доктор.  
"Ещё как!", - хотел заорать я. Это оказалось труднее чем, мне думалось, наверное, лучше бы прикосновения голыми, на минуточку, руками привели к возбуждению, чем к такой болезненности, я напряг все силы, чтобы даже стона не вырвалось. А ведь ещё мазать грудь! Может, попросить обезболивающего? Но язык совсем не поворачивался.   
Сил терпеть уже не было, и я всё же застонал. Доктор тут же отдёрнул руки.   
\- Дальше сам, энсин. Грудь и живот,думаю, намажешь сам, - доктор всучил мне тюбик.  
Да как же я смогу сам! Это же так больно!   
\- Эм… Доктор Маккой, плечи щиплет, больно поднимать руки, - проговорил я, надеясь, что голос звучал твёрдо.  
Цыкнув, доктор забрал гель и быстрыми, резкими движениями начал намазывать кожу, уже не втирая.   
Надо было всё же сказать, что мне очень больно. Я закрыл глаза, смотреть на рядом стоящего доктора было невозможно, боль снаружи начала перекидываться на боль внутри, почему-то стало очень одиноко. Начало не хватать чьей-то поддержки. Так всегда было, когда я болел. Тогда я не отлипал от мамы.   
\- Боунс! Чехов у тебя? Ты мне его вернёшь? - вдруг донёсся из динамиков голос капитана, вырывая меня из мыслей.  
\- Всё, через 10 минут можно одеваться. Идите, работайте. Вечером приходите снова, - доктор опустил руки и отступил на шаг. - Он скоро подойдёт, Джим, - громко сказал он, отходя к своему столу.  
\- Отличненько! - обрадовался капитан и отключился.  
\- Да, спасибо, - ответил я и вышел из медотсека, не взглянув на доктора.   
С тем, что мне стало так тоскливо, я решил разобраться потом, пора возвращаться к работе. Я ускорил шаг, вскользь отмечая, что меня начало знобить.

***

**_Я чувствовал себя полным мудаком, с большой буквы "М". Всё то время, что я изображал массажиста, Чехову было больно, но понял я это слишком поздно. Когда Павел просил меня намазать ему грудь, я увидел это по его выражению лица. Увидел то, что он старательно терпит, понял, что тот стон был вовсе не от удовольствия, а от боли. Нет, рядом с этим парнем я просто растерял все свои мозги. Хотя грудь и живот Павла я старался мазать ещё аккуратнее и не делать лишних движений, всё равно вышло резко. Я уже хотел было плюнуть на всё и использовать кожный регенератор, но тут капитан вызвал Павла на мостик. Напомнив себе, что гель через пять-семь минут подействует, я успокоился. Но гадкое ощущение в душе осталось.  
Через минуту Чепел вызвала меня по коммуникатору.  
\- Леонард, вы мне нужны срочно в лаборатории, - голос Чепел звучал на грани паники.  
\- Сейчас буду,- ни минуты покоя, но в данный момент работа - это именно то, что мне нужно.  
В лаборатории научного отдела творилось странное. У прозрачных дверей стояли пять научников, Чепел и два безопасника, с волнением рассматривая кого-то за стеклом.  
\- К чему такая срочность?  
Люди передо мной расступились, и я увидел, что они рассматривали. В лаборатории между двух столов прислонившись к стене,сжимая в руках большой кусок стекла, стоял Оливер Смит из научного отдела. С ним явно было что-то не так, по его рукам струилась его же кровь, но внимания на это он не обращал. По губам было видно, что мужчина что-то бормотал, но из-за звукоизоляции слов не было слышно.  
\- Что случилось?- спросил я у Кристины, но ответил мне лейтенант Марив.  
\- Во время эксперимента Смит разбил колбу с составом, сэр. Мы включили вытяжку, но видимо Оливеру хватило того, что он вдохнул.  
\- Почему он так ведёт себя? - нетерпеливо уточнил я.  
\- Из-за того, чем он надышался. Это вызвало чувство паники, паранойи. Очень сильной. А ещё слуховые галлюцинации,- поспешил ответить Марив.  
\- Он теряет слишком много крови, доктор, - подтвердила и так очевидную вещь медсестра.  
\- Может оглушить его из фазера? - предложил один из краснорубашечников. Не будь он выше меня на голову, я б определённо дал ему затрещину.  
\- Мы с тобой заходим, - я ткнул пальцем во второго безопасника. - Ты пытаешься отвлечь его на себя, я сзади вкалываю ему снотворное.  
Но, конечно, всё не пошло по плану: Томпсону удалось отвлечь Оливера, но я приблизиться не успел, мужчина резко развернулся и кинулся на меня. Мы рухнули на пол. Мне ещё повезло, что из-за падения, научник выронил своё оружие. Из его порезанных рук сильно текла кровь, сам же Смит дотянулся до моей шей и довольно сильно укусил меня. Слава небесам, что в этот момент его оттащил от меня Томпсон, и мне удалось вкатить буяну полный гипо.  
Пока я пытался отдышаться, а ребята из охраны помогали Чепел доставить пострадавшего в медотсек, коммуникатор опять дал о себе знать.  
\- Боунс, срочно на мостик! - приказал капитан и сразу же отключился.  
С каждой минутой этот день нравился мне все меньше и меньше.  
\- Что опять случилось,капитан? - спросил я намеренно отстранённо, когда зашёл на мостик.  
\- Боже, Леонард, что с тобой приключилось? - похоже, мой вид шокировал Кирка.  
Ну, да, белая врачебная рубашка выпачкана в крови, на шее следы зубов, а ещё я до сих пор был в шортах. Времени переодеться так и не нашлось.  
\- Это не моя кровь. А это, - я показал на шею, - один парень из отдела Спока счёл меня настолько соблазнительным, что захотел откусить кусочек. На этом корабле и часа не может пройти без происшествия!   
Явное беспокойство на лице Кирка сменилось гримасой с трудом сдерживаемого смеха.   
\- Так зачем ты меня вызывал?  
\- Что ты сделал с моим навигатором?_ **

***

\- А что я с ним сделал?   
Опять обеспокоенный голос? Нет, мне определённо это кажется. И присутствие доктора мне кажется.  
Да и вообще все звуки я слышал, как через вату. Голова раскалывалась и кружилась нещадно, глаза слезились, моим дыханием, наверное, можно было греть суп, настолько горячим оно было, очень хотелось пить. Хотя всё же был один плюс - кожа не болела. Болел весь организм. Насколько хватало моих знаний - это был солнечный удар или перегрев, что-то такое. Зачем я продолжал изображать героя - не знаю. Я просто не мог работать в таком состоянии.   
\- Капитан, я… - крутанулся я на стуле и свалился на пол. Вот, ещё и координация нарушена. Я неплохо приложился головой о твёрдую поверхность. А пол такой прохладный. Хорошо.   
Меня резко подняли с такого уже ставшим родным пола.  
\- Да ты весь горишь, энсин!   
А нет, не показалось, доктор был тут. Он обнимал меня за пояс, а второй прохладной рукой щупал мой лоб.Как приятно. Я заулыбался от радости. Вот бы он ещё и до щеки дотронулся и мне больше ничего не надо для счастья. - Я увожу его в медотсек.   
\- Помочь? - спросил капитан, шагнув к нам.  
\- Справлюсь, - ответил мой доктор и убрал со лба руку. Ну, зачем? Я застонал от разочарования. - Пойдём, пойдём. Сейчас, тебе станет легче. Вот я дурак, совсем с тобой забыл об анальгетике. Это я виноват в твоём состоянии. Прости меня.   
Доктор говорил и говорил, и говорил. Извинялся за что-то, а я просто уткнулся, закрыв глаза, ему в ключицу и молчал. А когда открыл, увидел, что его рубашка буквально залита кровью.  
\- Кровь, - пробормотал я.   
\- Да не моя это, и не твоя. Парня из команды Спока, его сейчас… - а дальше мне было неинтересно, я опять уткнулся в его шею и глубоко вдохнул. Вот сейчас запах присутствовал, специфический, но мне он был приятен, это ведь запах доктора.   
Вот бы бесконечно так идти и идти. Но нет, вот уже показались двери медотсека, сейчас он меня отпустит и мне снова станет тоскливо. Надо попросить вколоть мне снотворного. Не хочу быть в сознании и мучиться, чтобы заснуть.

***

 ** _Нет, это определённо паршивый день. Как я мог допустить такое. Я еле довёл Чехова до лазарета, он был так слаб, что хотелось взять его на руки. Останавливало только то, что, очнувшись, он не оценил бы такой жест - Павел резко реагировал на действия, ставившие под сомнения его стойкость и компетентность. А в силу возраста и внешности таковых было немало.  
Парнишка весь горел, а я ругал себя последними словами. Это ж надо было довести его состояние до такого. Конечно, я понимал, что это не смертельно, но переживать меньше от этого я не стал.  
\- Осторожно, - я помог Павлу устроиться на кушетке, он тихонько застонал.  
\- Жарко, у меня всё болит, - чуть слышно сказал Павел. - Хотя нет, гель справился на ура, плечи не болят. Постойте-ка,я это уже говорил, или я только подумал.  
Навигатор бредил.   
Когда я попытался отойти от него,чтобы взять трикодер и нужные медикаменты, он схватил меня за руку.  
\- Не уходи, пожалуйста! - рука Павла была обжигающе горячей.- Не бросай меня одного.  
\- Никогда, - честно ответил я. - Когда ты проснёшься, я буду рядом.   
Мои слова его успокоили, и он отпустил мою руку.  
Сверившись с показаниями трикодера, я вколол ему нужную дозу анальгетика и снотворного.  
Чехов сразу расслабился.   
Я подождал, пока он заснёт, и только после этого вышел, чтобы переодеться и принять душ. Когда я вернулся, медотсек был почти пуст. Единственными пациентами были Чехов да энсин Смит, запертый в изоляторе.   
Я по привычке потрогал лоб навигатора ладонью. Жар значительно спал.  
\- Так приятно, прохладно, - пробормотал он во сне и потянулся за моей рукой, продлевая касание.  
Я укрыл его тонким одеялом, и, придвинув поближе соседний стул, уселся. Как меня угораздило влюбился в этого юнца? Даже самому себе я не мог дать ответа на этот вопрос. Но казалось, что этот парень делает меня лучше,точнее мне самому хотелось стать лучше, жизнерадостней что ли, рядом с ним.   
Засмотревшись на своего пациента, я и сам не заметил, как заснул.  
_**  
***

То, что было после того, как мы дошли до медотсека, я помнил смутно, белый цвет, много белого цвета, от чистой рубашки доктора, от ширмы, от простыней, было жарко, потом снова холодно и снова жарко, а ещё ужасно тоскливо.   
"Нет, только не уходи!" - эта фраза, она мне то ли снилась, то ли я её произносил.   
Однако, проснувшись, я увидел доктора, скрючившись заснувшего на стуле. Неудобно, наверное. Но почему он здесь? Неужели моё состояние было таким плохим. Я прислушался к себе. Да, слабость после жара присутствовала, немного зудела кожа, но в целом было не так всё ужасно. Я снова посмотрел на доктора. Наверное, нужно его разбудить, иначе его спина вряд ли скажет ему "спасибо", а ведь он нужен нашей шебутной команде, то и дело влипающей в переделки. Я заставил себя думать именно так, потому что тот факт, что он очень нужен именно мне, надо исключать. Мои чувства - помеха. Тем более это временно, всё проходит, надо лишь потерпеть чуть-чуть. Если вспомнить, моя первая любовь прошла и забылась довольно быстро.  
\- Доктор Маккой, - шёпотом позвал я. В отсеке было так тихо, не хотелось нарушать. Он почти сразу поднял голову, сначала посмотрел сонными глазами, моргнул и тут же подошёл ко мне, уже с почти ясным взглядом.   
\- Ну, как ты?   
\- Лучше.   
Доктор, просканировав меня трикодером, кивнул.  
\- Болит что-нибудь?  
\- Голова немного. И кожа зудит.   
\- Вколю тебе антигистаминное. Сейчас вернусь, - добавил он, это было весьма странно, почему он вдруг меня предупредил.  
Вколов мне обещанное, он снова сел на стул рядом и, зевая, прикрыл рот рукой.  
\- Доктор, может вам лучше пойти спать? Вы устали из-за меня.   
\- Ладно. Ты тоже спи. И нет, не смотри на меня так, я тебе не разрешу работать сегодня и даже завтра.   
Выражение моего лица было красноречивым. Я и так столько времени провалялся. Я нужен на мостике.   
\- Они справятся без тебя, - что я говорил насчёт красноречивого выражения?  
\- Не знаю, хорошо ли это или всё же обидно, - хмыкнул я.  
Доктор фыркнул на мой комментарий.   
\- Раз шутишь, значит, точно выздоравливаешь, - я во все глаза смотрел на его улыбку. Ему надо чаще улыбаться, его лицо преображается. - Но я выпишу тебя всё равно не раньше послезавтра, а то и позже. Ладно, я пойду. Если понадоблюсь, вызывай, - доктор дотронулся до моей руки, посмотрел пристально, а после развернулся и ушёл к себе.   
Моя рука потянулась вслед за ним. Нелогичное "не уходи!" снова застучало в мозгу. Я устало уронил руку и вздохнул. Надо попытаться поспать ещё, всё равно больше нечего делать. Засыпая, я вспоминал, как же меня угораздило влюбиться в доктора. А когда же это было? Я так и не смог вспомнить об отправной точке. Казалось, это было с самого начала службы на Энтерпрайз. Ну, может быть не с самого начала. Признаться, он меня очень отталкивал по первости своей угрюмостью. А сейчас именно он является причиной моей тоски.   
Однако ж нужно перешагнуть это чувство. Так будет лучше.

***

 ** _Поясница и шея болели нещадно, вытянувшись на своей постели, я ещё раз отметил свою глупость. Зачем остался в лазарете, состояние Павла не требовало такого контроля? И зачем, чёрт возьми, каждое его слово, движение рассматриваю в поисках подтверждений, что ему не безразличен, что у меня есть шанс?  
Когда что-то постоянно случается с окружающими тебя людьми, а наша команда с изрядной частотой влипала в разного рода неприятности - каждый сделал из этого свои выводы. И я, конечно, тоже. Именно поэтому так легко принял свою влюблённость: проблемы, связанные с разницей в возрасте, с тем, что мы коллеги, казались несущественными из-за того, что каждая последующая миссия могла оказаться последней. Но вот перешагнуть черту и признаться Чехову сил в себе я не находил.  
Поглощённый мыслями о том, как мне себя жаль, я опять уснул. Поэтому не сразу услышал, что в дверь постучали.  
Я замер и прислушался в надежде, что мой визитёр, решив, что никого нет, уйдёт. Стук прекратился, и я уже было расслабился, но гость не думал сдаваться.  
\- Доктор Маккой, - это точно был Чехов.  
Я резко вскочил с постели, но запутался ногами в покрывале и рухнул на колено. Довольно болезненно, кстати.  
\- Какого чёрта, Павел? - рявкнул я, как только дверь открылась.  
Чехов отшатнулся.  
\- Я… я… Извините… Я не хотел, - он уже пятился назад, пытаясь ретироваться.  
\- Стоять, - я схватил его за запястье, - насколько я помню, ты не должен был покидать лазарет.  
Я постарался успокоиться - парень казался напуганным.  
\- Почему ты здесь? Десять минут назад ты выглядел не очень бодро, - сказал я уже спокойным голосом.  
\- Вы говорили, что не позволите мне работать, а про покинуть медотсек я ни слова не помню, и, кстати, с того момента как вы ушли из лазарета прошло почти четыре часа, - парировал пришедший в себя Павел.  
Ого, я совсем не заметил, как пролетело время.  
\- Чем обязан визиту?  
Парень молча протянул мне тюбик с гелем, которым я мазал его утром.  
\- Раз ты сам себя отпустил из лазарета, то, думаю, и намазаться сможешь сам, - буркнул я.  
\- Больно поднимать руки, - это была очевидная ложь - после первого применения геля боли не должно было остаться.  
\- Мне кажется утром, когда я наносил гель, тебе было намного больнее?- Павел склонил голову и смутился, так и не ответив.  
\- Ну, раз уж так, то думаю в лазарете любой…  
\- Вы мне поможете? - перебил он.  
Павел смотрел на меня, не отводя взгляда, в его глазах читалась решимость, но всё-таки щёки его заливал смущённый румянец.  
_**  
***

Я окончательно проснулся через какое-то время, чувствуя себя достаточно бодро. Понять, сколько конкретно, не представлялось возможным, часов в медотсеке не было, спрашивать у компьютера я не стал, слишком громко. После отдыха, а может и какого-то лекарства, кто его знает, что вколол мне доктор, когда я был в полубреду, мысли прояснились и, казалось, даже уныние испарилось. Хотелось куда-то бежать, что-то делать. Может быть, спасать галактику, а может быть менять свою жизнь.   
Я потянулся, слушая, как хрустнул сустав и опять лёг. Мир подождёт ещё пару минуток.  
Что же мне приснилось? Ах, да. Мне приснился сон о том, что какая-то пара в старинных одеждах, века девятнадцатого, выясняет отношения на залитой солнцем лужайке рядом с ещё более старинным особняком.   
И тут я вспомнил, где это видел: на обложке любовного романа. Однажды, лет эдак семь назад, довелось мне провести несколько летних дней у моей тётки в подмосковном посёлочке на Земле, у неё была огромная библиотека, причём настоящих книг. Тётка пустила меня туда, чтобы я выбрал себе чтиво на ночь. Тогда у меня разбежались глаза, и до сих пор одним из моих желаний оставалось взять пару месяцев отпуска, закрыться в этой библиотеке и прочитать всё, что там есть. Ощущение от настоящей книги совсем иное, чем от планшетов и экранов. Тогда я сначала выбрал Замятина, но наткнулся на этот роман, и, как это иногда бывает, мне стукнуло: "нужно прочитать эту книгу". Роман оказался лёгким и даже приятным. Не было смущающих постельных сцен, коими, по стереотипам, изобилуют все подобные книги. Зато мыслей, чувств и переживаний героев присутствовало с лихвой. После я нашёл ещё книги этого автора, они были неплохи, но не сравнятся с этой по переживаниям. У обоих героев были чувства, но никто из них не мог донести их до другого, более того, никто из них не надеялся на взаимность. Героиня ждала, верила, наблюдала за героем, за каждым знаком в её сторону, и всё же решилась шагнуть навстречу, не побоялась никаких обстоятельств.   
А может и мне также? Хотя слишком резко и активно не получится, я не смогу признаться, язык не повернётся. Но может быть, если бы было неоспоримое доказательство, надежда. Тогда бы…  
Ведь не просто же так, доктор был со мной рядом сегодня, хотя ничего совсем уж страшного со мной не произошло.  
Я должен найти его. И тут мой взгляд упал на стол, заваленный всем подряд от пробирок до техники, там же валялся и гель от ожогов. Отлично, а вот и повод.   
Некстати моё воображение подкинуло мне, чтобы я чувствовал, мажь меня доктор,если бы кожа так не болела. Нет, сейчас не время предаваться фантазиям.  
Проверив, можно ли уйти из медотсека незамеченным, я выскользнул в коридор. Проходя мимо двери в свою каюту, я решил наскоро принять душ, я ведь уже давненько не мылся, чтобы на чистую кожу было приятнее наносить гель, и переодеться.   
Подойдя к двери в комнату доктора, я не дал себе даже и возможности сомневаться, постучал. Но ответа не последовало. Тогда я постучал интенсивнее и позвал доктора. На сей раз помогло.  
\- Какого черта, Павел? - рявкнул он, открывая дверь.   
Я отшатнулся.  
\- Я… Я… Извините… Я не хотел, - и уже пятился назад, пытаясь ретироваться.   
Иногда я забываю, каким резким на слова может быть доктор. Но мне совсем не обидно, нет. Ну, разве что чуточку.   
Но тут он подался вперёд:  
\- Стоять, - и схватил за запястье. - Насколько я помню, ты не должен был покидать лазарет.  
Я не знал, что и думать, доктор редко так быстро успокаивался, а уж тем более шёл дальше на контакт с объектом своего раздражения, значит, не всё так уж плохо.  
\- Почему ты здесь? Десять минут назад ты выглядел не очень бодро, - действительно, и голос стал ровнее.   
\- Вы говорили, что не позволите мне работать, а о том, что нельзя покидать медотсек, я не слова не помню, и, кстати, с того момента, как вы ушли из лазарета, прошло четыре часа, - я осмелел и, наконец, смог нормально ответить.  
\- Чем обязан визиту? – доктор включил вежливость.  
Я молча протянул ему тюбик с гелем, которым я мазал его утром.  
\- Раз ты сам себя отпустил из лазарета, то, думаю, и намазаться сможешь сам, - буркнул он, опять становясь самим собой.  
Такие переходы наводили на мысли и потихоньку убеждали меня в том, что ситуация с доктором не такая безнадёжная, как мне казалось.  
\- Больно поднимать руки, - неубедительно соврал я, только после, придумав ответ о том, что я не смогу достать до спины.  
\- Мне кажется утром, когда я наносил гель, тебе было намного больнее?  
Я склонил голову и смутился, так и не сумев придумать остроумный ответ, да и мысли о том, что было бы, если бы не болело, вернулись.  
\- Ну, раз уж так, то думаю в лазарете любой…  
Нет, теперь точно ни шагу назад.   
\- Вы мне поможете? – перебил я и посмотрел на доктора, не отводя взгляда, жар с лица так и не прошёл, но это последнее, что мне волновало. Мой доктор был рядом, растрёпанный, с синяками под глазами, но для меня не было никого привлекательней.   
\- Хорошо, - буркнул тот, выхватывая у меня гель и возвращаясь в свою комнату. – Заходи, раздевайся.  
Звучало двусмысленно, я не мог не улыбнуться этому.   
Пока доктор мыл руки, я, подойдя к стулу, снял форменную рубашку и водолазку, оставаясь в одних брюках. Волнение вернулось, дышать стало тяжело.   
В любом случае томиться от незнания и неуверенности я больше не мог. Либо это закончится хорошо, либо плохо. Но станет легче, это точно.  
Доктор вернулся из душевой, снова схватив злосчастный, хотя может быть и благословенный, тюбик подошёл ко мне, развернув меня спиной к себе.  
Не грубо, скорее игриво. Я снова улыбнулся и после первого прикосновения отметил, что доктор опять не надел перчатки. И в этот раз я снова закусывал губы, но не от боли. Ведь моя кожа чувствительна не только к солнцу. И, пожалуй, ощущения были гораздо красочней, чем я себе это представлял, особенно в районе лопаток.   
Судорожный вздох так и не удалось сдержать. А ведь ещё грудь. Хотя доктор может снова начать отказываться, но я не позволю. Я должен видеть его реакцию.

***

 ** _Из-за того, что я встал буквально несколько минут назад, вся ситуация казалась мне немного нереальной, будто всё это происходило во сне. Это давало дополнительное ощущение раскрепощённости. Щедро выдавив гель на руки, я начал мягко массировать плечи и спину парня. Очень хотелось сделать ему приятно, извиниться за причиненную ранее боль. Сейчас как никогда раньше пригодились пройдённые мной ещё во времена мед академии краткие курсы массажа. Под моими лёгкими прикосновениями плечи парня расслабились. Я нежно втирал гель, аккуратно очерчивая контуры лопаток, позвонков, скользя пальцами, впитывая тепло его кожи и распаляясь сам. Павел судорожно вздохнул и выгнул спину, подставляясь под мои прикосновения.  
\- Теперь спереди?- прохрипел я предавшим меня голосом.  
Чехов повернулся ко мне лицом. Мне нужна была новая порция геля, но то ли от волнения, то ли от того, что руки были скользкие, колпачок открыть никак не удавалось. Павел вытянул у меня из рук тюбик, открыл его, но вместо того чтоб выдавить содержимое в подставленные мной руки, отклонился немного назад и выдавил гель прямо себе на грудь. То как он выглядел сейчас, заставило меня самого сбиться с ритма дыхания. Прозрачные капли стекали вниз, оставляя блестящие дорожки на напрягшемся животе Павла. О, Боже, дай мне сил сдержаться. Каюту наполнял запах ментола, сердце отбивало бешеный ритм, а я стоял и не мог решиться притронуться к человеку передо мной. В какое-то мгновение меня просто накрыла волна страха: что если прикоснусь к нему, а он исчезнет? Если честно, несмотря на все шутливые заигрывания, нарочито откровенные действия Чехов не производил впечатления опытного в любовных делах человека. Что если я напугаю его? Оказавшись перед тем, чего так желал, я медлил. Но все сомнения исчезли так же быстро, как и появились, когда я увидел его глаза. Тревога, смущение, испуг от того что сделал что-то не так - его переполняли те же эмоции. Он сделал первый шаг, причём тот дался ему нелегко, так неужели я спасую? Я опустил руки ему на плечи, скользнул по ключицам к шее. Нежно лаская большими пальцами его скулы, я склонился к нему, остановившись в паре сантиметров от его губ. Мне хотелось дать Павлу шанс передумать, пусть даже я буду корить себя за это всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
_**  
***

Вспоминая этот момент после, я дико смущался своему поведению, тоже мне, искуситель, но тогда мою робость как будто выключили, с помощью умелых рук доктора. Было не просто приятно, до сих пор не мог найти правильного слова, ещё чуть-чуть и это стало бы заметно из-за весьма конкретного отклика моего тела. 

Я повернулся, выливая гель на грудь, струйки немного щекотали, стекая вниз, и смотрел, смотрел на доктора: вот он я и мои обнажённые, как и кожа, чувства. Возможно, надо было что-то сказать, но я не мог под влиянием момента и близости дорого мне человека. Он очень странно смотрел на меня, тяжело и напряжённо. А потом ощущение нереальности стало настолько осязаемым, что мне захотелось себя ущипнуть, доктор положил руки мне на плечи, дотронулся до ключиц, шеи, большими пальцами дотронулся до скул и приблизился, останавливаясь совсем рядом. Он хотел меня поцеловать, но почему-то замер. Я опять должен делать шаг? Хотя я мог таким образом доказать, насколько я смелый. Легко щипнув себя за руку, на всякий случай, я подался вперёд и поцеловал доктора, не размыкая губ, что делать дальше я хоть и представлял в теории, но на практике это оказалось сложнее. Но даже так было очень приятно от ощущения тёплых губ, интимности действа, какой-то сокровенности. Я замер в ожидании его ответа. Если оттолкнёт, скажу, что это всё гель затуманил голову и пойду к себе, у меня были где-то банка газировки и грустный фильм.

***

**_Как пара зачарованных мы неотрывно смотрели друг другу в глаза. Будто если кто-то отведёт взгляд, вся магия момента исчезнет. Павел, увидев, что я замешкался, немного подался вперёд и легко коснулся моих губ своими. Чёрт, какого одобрения я ещё жду? Я мягко притянул его к себе. Павел обнял меня руками за талию. Теперь, склонив голову, я не стал останавливаться. Коснувшись лёгкими поцелуями уголков его губ, я осторожно провёл языком по его нижней губе. Павел вздохнул и приоткрыл рот. Губы Чехова такие мягкие, манящие, то, как он отвечал на мой поцелуй, то, как прижимался ко мне - сводило с ума. С каждой секундой остановиться было всё сложнее. Ещё пара минут и сделать это будет вообще невозможно.  
Мне не хотелось, чтобы всё начиналось так. Я хотел не только его тело, но и сердце, и душу. Хотел овладеть им без остатка.   
\- Думаю, для первого раза этого хватит, - я отстранил его от себя, но все ещё держал за плечи.   
Павел удивился, но тут же улыбнулся мне, а потом и вовсе разразился звонким мелодичным смехом.  
\- Леонард, - он указывал на мою грудь.  
"Леонард" - в его устах моё имя прозвучало как-то по-особенному. Проследив за его движением, я не смог и сам удержаться от улыбки. Вся моя форменная рубашка и так изрядно измятая теперь была вся измазана в геле от ожогов.  
В этот момент заработал мой коммуникатор.  
\- Боунс, мне срочно нужен Чехов, - голос капитана был предельно серьёзен. Отговорки сейчас были не уместны.  
\- Слышал?  
Когда я повернулся к Павлу, тот уже натягивал форменку.  
\- Я побежал, - перед тем как выйти он чмокнул меня в щёку.  
Это вышло как-то по-домашнему, по-свойски, будто это что-то обычное для нас. Понимание того, что такие жесты и в правду могут стать для нас обычными, наполняло меня непередаваемым восторгом.   
Я всё ещё улыбался, когда, переодевшись, пришёл на мостик.  
Джим подозрительно пригляделся ко мне. Не привык он, чтоб его судовой врач так открыто улыбался.  
\- Ты откуда-то узнал, что мы возвращаемся догуливать отпуск? Мы же только сменили курс?  
Ого, вот это новость! Должно быть, удивление отразилось на моём лице.  
\- Ты не знал, - вот это было уже утверждение. - Случилось что-то хорошее? - спросил Джим недоверчиво.  
Чехов едва слышно усмехнулся за своей панелью.  
Я лишь неопределённо пожал плечами.  
_ **


End file.
